iFlashback
by SieCdadriley
Summary: Freddie proposed to Sam, and they are going to a restaurant. While they are there, they discuss memories about when they were younger. Everyone is 23 in this. Seddie, Minor Cibby.
1. The Proposal

**Ahaha Hola**** I know my iDate Sam and Freddie didn't go well…..But this isn't a speculation….This is a story with chapters called….iFLASHBACK!**

**Sam's POV**

I can't believe it! Freddie Benson JUST proposed to me! In a Porta-Potty at a Cuttlefish concert-Just Kidding! It was at Pini's, where we had our first date.

I was just sitting there eating my lasagna when Freddie came over to me and said, "Well, Puckett, I would have never in a million years have said this, but, will you marry me?"

Just Like that. So I said No-Just Kidding! I said Yes, but not in the typical, normal way. I said Yes by slapping him across the face…..waiting for him to say "Ow." (He did.) Then kissing him for about, erm, fifteen seconds maybe? And then I said "Of course you nub!"

When Carly found out she was Bananas! No, seriously, Bananas is Gibby's pet chimp. He is REALLY crazy. So Carly acted just like Bananas. She told me that she had to take me to get a wedding dress and blah blah blah. It was annoying, really.

Anyway, Freddie and I are going on another date tomorrow, to celebrate our engagement. Where are we going? Unfortunately, I have no clue.

**Yes, Its short. This is kind of like a prologue, OK? I will update as soon as I can. Thanks, oh, and please review**


	2. iDream of Dance

**First Flashback: ALL OF SEASON 1, mostly iDream Of Dance.**

**Freddie's POV**

So I proposed to Sam, and we are out on this date to celebrate! Hehe, that rhymes.

As I was staring into her eyes, a flashback came to me.

_Staring at the TV, bored, tired, when I feel weight on my shoulder. I ignored it for awhile, but then I saw it was Sam, so I nudged her off. It was a little awkward… "Freddie, Freddie"_

"FREDDIE! Hey, Snap out of it!" Sam said.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something." I mumbled.

"About what?" She asked.

I sighed and I told her.

"Remember way back when we like, just started doing iCarly?" I said

"Yeah…"

"Well, remember how we had to watch those dance videos?" I told her.

"Yep."

"Remember when you were laying on my shoulder, and-"

"You nudged me off? Yes Freddie, I do." She interrupted, chuckling.

"I don't like it when you interrupt me." I announced.

"I know, that's why I do it!" She smiled.

I don't know if I ever told you this before…But for a person who get's C's, D's, and F's, she's smart.

"And we like, hated each other when we first started, now look at us now!" She said.

I laughed.

"Yes Puckett! I know."

"No longer Puckett. Call me Sam Benson!" Sam chuckled.

"Oh, Sam! How I love you." I said.

She stopped smiling.

Her face turned serious.

"You are such a dweeb Freddie! Just kidding, I love you. Though I can't believe I actually said it!" She smiled.

Typical Sam.


	3. iKiss

**Guys I am soooo sorry I haven't updated! With iDSF and ICTI and ILY and all this other drama, I'm afraid I forgot! I'm sorry, here it is!**

**Flashback: iKiss**

**Sam's POV**

I was eating my lasagna, and an announcement came on. Number one, when do fancy restaurants have loud speakers, and two, what could be so important that it had to interrupt me and my lasagna?

Then when I heard the announcement, my heart skipped a beat:

"_Today we have a very special guest singing LIVE for us. Please welcome the band AM and their hit song 'Running Away'!"_

I looked at Freddie. He looked at me. Then he smiled.

"I think I know where this is from." He grinned.

"So do I. Its from the ice cream truck!" I say, sarcastically.

"Oh really, but who was your first kiss? Me, or the ice cream truck?" He grins even more.

"Well, I lick ice cream, so ice cream."

"Mmm-Hmm."

"Its true!" I say, then a flash back comes to me.

_I was just gonna say-that we should kiss? You're gonna break my arm now right? …No. Well, should we? Just so both of us can get it over with? Hmm, JUST to get it over with. Totally._

_I keep Running Away,_

_Seeing sparks, confused. What am I going to do? _

"Sam?" Freddie snaps me out of it.

"What?"

"Were you thinking about our first kiss?"

"Maybe…"

"Sam," Freddie says.

"Ok, Ok, yes I was. But…did you see or feel sparks when we had it?" I ask, being careful about my wording.

"Yes."

I look up.

"It was the best first kiss anyone could have." Freddie says.

"Yeah." I smile, he smiles.

Meanwhile, AM is finishing up "Running Away."

**Like it? I do believe that they had sparks:) Please review:) If I can get maybe 3 reviews I will update faster!**


End file.
